


fortress of solitude (or not)

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Series: will you still call me superman? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some OOC, Some Swearing, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to deal alone; Derek doesn't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortress of solitude (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; all mistakes are mine

Derek almost did a double take as he swung through the window into Stiles’ room. “Stiles, what are you doing?”

The pile of blankets shifted slightly. “I’m in my fortress of solitude, leave me alone.”

“Stiles, you’re on your floor surrounded by what must be at least ten blankets; that’s not exactly normal.”

“It hasn’t exactly been a stellar day. I’m coping.”

“By hiding on the floor of your bedroom in a pile of blankets? You’re doing an excellent job of impersonating a laundry pile in any case.” Stiles poked his head out to glare at Derek. “Oh so you are in there, it wasn’t just a pile of sentient blankets.”

“It’s a blanket fort, asshole. If you can’t appreciate it you can leave.”

“Most forts usually have a little more… shape to them.”

Stiles sighed, “The ones that were the structure fell because I couldn’t find my blanket fort building clips. There were blankets draped from the computer chair over to the bed. I knocked them down and couldn’t find the motivation to put them back up.”

“Because that requires moving?” Derek arched an eyebrow in question.

“Yes, that exactly.”

Derek moved to lift one of the giant quilts from on top of Stiles to drape into a vaguely fort-like shape. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Stiles replied dully.

“What have you been doing in there anyway?”

“Contemplating my life choices.”

“Such as…?”

“Dragging Scott out in the middle of the night to look for a dead body, lying to my dad, continuing to be involved with werewolves…”

“Finally getting to you then?”

“It’s been getting to me for a while. I think this is a more healthy coping mechanism than anxiety attacks. “

“Probably.” He knelt on the floor and ducked his head under the quilt.

“Der _ek,_ ” Stiles whined, “it can’t be my fortress of solitude if you’re invading it.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek sighed, “I’m trying to be emotionally supportive.”

Stiles snorted, “You? Emotionally supportive?” He sniffed and wiped a finger under his eye, “my little boy is growing up.”

“That’s really the best you could come up with? I’m disappointed, Stiles.”

“Well it hasn’t exactly been a great day. As I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Yes, I can see that.” He crawled more fully into the fort.

“You know I’m pretty sure this wasn’t meant for more than one person.”

“Well it’s certainly a bit cramped. Budge over some.”

“What?! No! This is my fort.”

“Stiles, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Says the grown man in a teenager’s room in a blanket fort.”

“You make it sound so illicit.”

“Illicit, huh? Breaking out the big words, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Really, that’s the best you could come up with?”

Derek manhandled Stiles so he was leaning into Derek’s side. “You’re going to take a nap, and you’re going to feel better when you wake up so just _stop talking_.”

Stiles tensed for a moment before relaxing and curling closer into Derek. “This is weird; you know that right?”

“Yeah, but weird’s par for the course.”

“I suppose,” Stiles yawned, blinking sleepily, “a nap sounds good right now. Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“We’ll see, depends how long you sleep or if your dad gets home.” He brushed a gentle hand over Stiles’ head. “Sleep.”

Stiles’ eyes drifted close as he floated off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot, I may expand it a bit later if I feel like it.


End file.
